It's Meant To Be
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Addison has no other choice, so she goes down the path of adoption to fulfill her wish of having a child. Read and review please! [[this technically is a Private Practice story because it features Naomi, but I felt it belongs in the Grey's catagory, too]


A/N: I got the inspiration for this after I read an excellent story by Milk and Glass called _From Russia With Love. _Ireally recommended reading it; it's amazing. (but don't compare it to my fic, because _From Russia With Love_ is most likely better, haha!) My oneshot and _From Russia With Love _both deal with adoption, but other than that, the stories aren't really similar in any other way. Also just as a heads up, I don't know too much about adoption so I did the best I could, and the timeline may not be completely correct.

Rating: T, to be safe.

Summary: Addison has no other choice, so she goes down the path of adoption to fulfill her wish of having a child.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except the child.

The dreary, pouring rain has soaked Addison to the bone by the time she's stepped out of the elevator on the 3rd floor of Oceanside Wellness.

"It's raining, Dr. Montgomery." Dell quips good naturedly as he looks up from his desk.

"Shut up, Dell." She rolls her eyes and proceeds to her office, where she finds a mountain of paperwork to be worked through.

Addison shoots death glares at the papers, even though she knows it won't make them disappear; she hates paperwork just about more than anything. She grabs at her hair and wrings the rainwater out. Right in the center of her office. She peels off her wet jacket and slings it over a chair, watching as the water slowly drips onto the floors. Naomi is going to kill her, and she couldn't care less.

It's not like the news of her being all dried up and unable to have a baby came as a shock. The way Addison's life had been going, it was almost expected. And yet still, she had found herself curled in a pathetic ball on her bed, hysterical tears streaming down her cheeks, the second she found a moment alone after Naomi had so graciously spilt the beans.

Addison plops down pathetically at her sopping desk chair and without a second thought, brushes the pile of papers to the floor before dropping her head on the desk. She isn't worried about the cracking sound that's made upon contact. She lies with her eyes closed, clothes chilling her skin, and head resting on wood until she hears an obnoxious knocking at her office door.

Maybe if she ignores it, the person will go away. Wrong. The knocking becomes insistent.

"Addison? You in there?" Naomi's cheery voice makes Addison want to stick scissors in her ears.

"What?" She barks back, never lifting her head.

Addison hears the door open and Naomi's gasp as she surveys the room.

"Don't even start." Addison growls, finally lifting her head to meet Naomi's wide eyes. "Yes, I basically took a shower in here. It will dry; don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I…wasn't going to say anything…"

"Sure. Sure you weren't." Addison snaps, but then softens her eyes, realizing she's being unnecessarily rude to Naomi. It's not like its Naomi's fault that she has fossilized eggs, anyway.

"Did you need something, Nay?" She says quieter.

"I came to tell you I have an idea." Naomi grins, holding out a manila folder for Addison to take.

Eyebrows raised in confusion, Addison stretches out as far as her lean body will allow, without actually getting up, to retrieve the folder.

Naomi watches in silence as Addison reads the contents of the folder. After a total of about 8 seconds, Addison stands up as if she's been bitten by a bee, and throws the folder back in Naomi's general direction.

"Seriously?!" Addison yelps, pointing at the strewn papers on the floor. "Adoption!?"

"Jesus Addison, yes, adoption. Why are you freaking out?" Naomi bends down to gather the information she's gathered for Addison.

"Well I just, well…I guess…." Addison's voice begins to lower to an octave that's reasonably normal before continuing. "I guess I just always imagined that I would have a child that's really mine. A biological child, I mean. Adoption never even crossed my mind."

"But it's an excellent idea, no?" Naomi presses.

"Nay…I don't know. Do you know how long these things take? And sometimes the children don't—"

Naomi cuts Addison off. "Look, why does it matter how you get the child? You want a baby and this is the perfect way to do so. You can't have a biological child, but this is just as amazing. Thousands of children need loving homes. A loving home that you would be able to provide. Please, Ad, just think about it."

Addison bites her lip in contemplation. "I really don't know…"

Naomi steps closer to clutch Addison's hand. "Please." She begs.

"Why are you so intent on this whole thing anyways?" Addison questions, suspicion beginning to form.

"Because we're all sick of your bitching around the entire day."

Addison pulls her hand back sharply, preparing to tell Naomi off.

"Kidding." Naomi laughs. "Because I love you, and I know this is hurting you, and this is the perfect solution. Just promise me you'll at least think about it."

Addison relents. "Fine, but Naomi? If you can fix my baby issues, how about doing something about this rain? It isn't supposed to rain in L.A. Now see, it's supposed to rain in Seattle. Where I_ CAME_ from. But it isn't supposed to rain here."

Naomi laughs at her best friend and turns to leave, but not before depositing the folder on Addison's desk. "It rains everywhere, Ad."

Addison watches Naomi leave and then glances down slowly at the folder. Cautiously, as if it were some sort of diseased animal, she picks it up.

Flipping it open again, her curiosity peaks as her eyes come to rest upon a reliably advertised website for adoptions in the UK and Africa.

Addison finds her focus not on her impending medical paperwork, but on typing the address in correctly in the internet search bar.

Addison is completely won over at the notion of adoption, 4 days and about 17 phone calls later.

No one knows of her plans to adopt besides Naomi and she plans to keep it that way until it has been finalized.

After calls to adoption agencies in South Africa and London, Addison has decided that London is her best bet. She has sent in online paperwork and applications to one of the top 5 most reliable agencies in Camden and eagerly waits a reply.

It takes 3 weeks for the agency to make contact and when they do, Addison is completely elated with their response. They are one of the most popular agencies and have many infants looking for healthy, loving homes. With the promise of them calling Addison in the next 5 to 7 months with available infants, Addison hangs up and skips excitedly down the hall to Naomi's office, eager to share the news of how the process is progressing.

Naomi and Addison jump and squeal excitedly for the next 5 minutes in a small celebratory way, until Naomi's next patient arrives and their celebrating comes to an end.

It is exactly 7 months and 1 week later when Addison receives a call. She is in a consult with a pregnant patient when Dell pleasantly interrupts them and informs Addison that she has an urgent call she must take.

Though her hopes of actually adopting a baby have faded as the months passed, when the voice on the other end re-introduces herself as Shelly Appleby from the Camden Adoption Agency in London, England, Addison can barely contain herself and she finds herself pinching the skin between her fingers to keep from screaming in elation.

The child available is a baby boy, born just 15 hours ago. The birth mother has officially signed the papers releasing the baby from her custody, and only has one wish; that he be given a loving, caring, and protective family...no matter the circumstances, race, or gender of the parents or parent.

After securing a 5 day trip to London and the agency to see the baby a week later, Addison hangs up, and finds tears of complete bliss making their way down her cheeks.

"Nay, I can't do this." Addison cries, clutching Naomi's hand as they stand outside the adoption agency a week later.

"Yes you can, Ad. You're ready to be a mom. Let's go meet your baby."

Addison looks down at the stuffed puppy in her hands, a present for the baby, and suddenly finds the strength to go in.

Addison and Naomi had taken a cab directly to the agency from the airport; they barely had time to catch their breath.

The cold December wind is biting as Addison pulls open the doors to the agency, and heart fluttering, steps inside, Naomi following closely.

After a quick conversation with the adoptions manager, Jennifer Espinosa, Addison and Naomi are led to the waiting room. Addison plops down nervously in the hard, plastic seat.

They are the only two people in the room, which leaves Addison the right to tap her foot obnoxiously on the ground as much as she wants. "I cannot believe this." She keeps repeating. "I cannot believe how fast this has happened."

"It's obviously meant to be." Naomi responds. "But please, it's enough with the tapping."

Addison stops, but has taken to rubbing her sweaty hands repeatedly on her jeans, making Naomi want to shove earplugs in her ears to block out the papery, sweeping sound.

Before Naomi has time to chastise Addison again, a voice startles both women. "Dr. Montgomery…please meet your baby."

Addison's heart literally stops in her chest, and takes it all her strength not to pass out cold on the tile floors. She feels Naomi's hand supporting her back, urging her to step forward and meet the squirming bundle in Ms. Espinosa's arms.

It's like her entire world flies by her as she steps closer and peers into the face of the baby boy swaddled in the light green blanket.

"Oh my god…" she whispers, breath hitching in her throat.

She covers her mouth as the tears begin to slowly fall as she gazes into the eyes of the baby in front of her.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh yes, please." Addison opens her arms and shivers slightly as Ms. Espinosa gently hands her the warm bundle.

"Oh, he's gorgeous." Addison tries to stop her happy tears from falling, but cannot seem to contain herself as she takes in the baby's features. Only two weeks old, he already has soft brown hair. His eyes are a brilliant shade of blue, and his lips look almost drawn on, they're so perfect.

Naomi's presence next to her is almost unreal as she herself reaches out to rub the baby's soft cheek. "Addie, he's so perfect."

"I know." Addison chuckles. "I never thought I would experience this moment myself. I see women every day having children, but I never thought it would happen to me."

"Now Dr. Montgomery, this is just a visit. You'll have to return next week to sign the papers and then take him home."

"I know." Addison replies, not even really listening. She is too busy focusing on all the soft contours of the baby's face, admiring how perfect he really is.

8 days later, Addison cannot believe what is actually happening. She is sitting on a flight, holding tightly onto baby Jack Carson, squished in between Naomi and a window, though she couldn't be happier.

She's a mom. A mother. She has a baby. Baby Jack Carson Montgomery.

Hours ago, at a court in Camden, London, Addison finalized the adoption and officially became a mother.

Addison knew immediately what she wanted to name the boy. The birth mother kindly requested that he have a name that started with a 'J' and grateful to the woman for providing her with a child, Addison quickly obliged and came up with Jack. It was cute and suited the baby well. As for Carson, it had always been a favorite of hers.

And though she is only his mother for a couple hours, she can swear he already knows it. He took to her instantly, snuggling deeply in her arms. He rarely cried, and mostly just slept a lot. But when Jack opened his eyes and locked his beautiful blue gaze with Addison's own green one, she melted into the floor. He was perfect, and he was hers.

Addison jiggles the baby gently on her lap, making sure the stuffed puppy doesn't fall to the floor. He is awake and cooing softly. Naomi is asleep next to her, and Addison smiles. Naomi is just as much enraptured with the child as Addison is. Addison can already tell who is going to spoil him the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Addison feels the need to wake Naomi. She taps her shoulder, and Naomi startles awake.

"What? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes." Addison laughs.

"I just wanted to thank you. Because without you and your annoying persisting, I wouldn't have him, and I wouldn't be a mother."

"Well you're welcome, Ad. But trust me, I lucked out. I now have an adorable baby to baby-sit when I have nothing better to do with my life."

Addison laughs along with her friend.

Over the intercom, the pilot announces that they have to circle the airport in L.A. due to heavy rain.

"Well would ya look at that…it's raining and I couldn't care less."

A/N: Woohoo, so that's it! That was a ton of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking about possibly adding a couple chapters showing how the baby adapted and basically how Addison's life is going with a child. What do you guys think? Anyway, please review if you took the time to read!


End file.
